


The Fly In The Ointment

by chamilet



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/pseuds/chamilet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for Gleek_Land on LiveJournal. Our assignment was to write a script. One or more scenes from the next season of Glee (S4). I chose a scene with Kurt and Blaine and then a follow-up with Blaine and Sebastian. I hope you enjoy (I'm pretty psyched that writing a script flowed so well!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fly In The Ointment

**Author's Note:**

> It's not Seblaine or Kurtbastian, and I don't believe that Sebastian changed his tune so easily, so hopefully no worries...although he's probably up to no good...

FADE IN:

SPLIT SCREEN

ON THE LEFT – BLAINE is sitting on the bed in his room, homework on his lap, phone held up to his ear. He is wearing his casual clothes, t-shirt and khakis.

ON THE RIGHT – KURT is in his apartment performing his nightly moisturizing ritual, hair back in a headband, wearing fashionable sweats. His phone is on the table on speaker.

KURT  
(swiping a cotton ball over his face)  
I hate to admit it, but I was wrong.

BLAINE  
(he pauses from writing an answer in his notebook)  
How so?

KURT  
Rachel and Finn. They’re both miserable.

BLAINE  
(puts down his pencil and switches the phone to his other ear)  
Oh really?

KURT  
Yes. (sighs) Finn called me from boot camp last night and he was just so down.

BLAINE  
(chuckling) Well, he IS in boot camp.

KURT  
It wasn’t just that. All he talked about was Rachel, he asked me a million questions about how she’s doing.

BLAINE  
Have you even seen her since you arrived?

KURT  
Oh, didn’t I tell you? She invited me over once I got settled in and she showed me around campus.

BLAINE  
(he senses the sadness in Kurt’s voice)  
No, you didn’t mention it. How did that go?

KURT  
I will admit I was a little teary, but Rachel was surprisingly sensitive.

BLAINE  
(laughs) Imagine that.

KURT  
I was surprised as well.

KURT finishes up his routine and removes his headband, running his fingers through his hair to arrange it. He grabs his phone, removing it from speaker mode and moves over to his bed, laying on top of the covers

KURT  
Anyway, after the tour we went back to her dorm and she did nothing but quiz me on Finn: had I heard from him, how was he faring at boot camp. She has pictures of him all over her mirror. She didn’t seem to be as happy as I thought she’d be, seeing as how she's living our dream.

BLAINE  
(hesitates to press the issue of Kurt being wrong)  
Well, I know that I’m pretty miserable without you here with me. And we get to talk on the phone every day and can see one another whatever weekend we want. I can’t imagine what it’s like for them. They were going to get married.

KURT  
I know, I know. And I was all against it. But only because they’re so young and Finn has so much potential that he isn’t realizing. I didn’t think they’d completely break things off.

BLAINE  
Well, Finn did. He pretty much left her at the altar.

KURT  
(teasing, but sternly)Blaine Anderson, are you sympathizing with Miss Rachel Berry?

BLAINE  
(melancholy) I just don’t know what I’d do if I couldn’t speak to you every day.

KURT  
(tearing up) Oh, honey. I’ll be home weekend after next.

BLAINE  
But EVERYONE will want to hang out with you and we’ll hardly have any privacy.

KURT  
(pulling back the covers and settling into bed)  
Before you know it, it’ll be fall break and you can come and visit me. My roommates are REALLY considerate when it comes to privacy.

BLAINE  
(voice getting quieter) Oh really?

KURT  
(raises his eyebrows) Really.

BLAINE  
(closes his notebook and shoves his homework to the other side of the bed)  
Do tell.

FADE OUT.

 

FADE IN.

LIMA BEAN INTERIOR – BLAINE is sitting at a table drinking coffee. He looks up as SEBASTIAN takes a seat opposite him.

SEBASTIAN  
Still slumming it at McKinley, I see. What gives? Loverboy’s flown the coop.

BLAINE  
(in a warning tone) Sebastian...

SEBASTIAN  
(shrugs shoulders) Sorry. Old habits.  
(he fiddles with the cardboard sleeve on his coffee)  
How is Loverboy, anyway?

BLAINE  
(his face lights up) He’s really loving New York.

SEBASTIAN  
I’ll bet he is.

BLAINE  
(puzzled) What’s that supposed to mean?

SEBASTIAN  
(projecting innocence) Oh, just that he’s in his element now. No jocks to stifle the gay. He can let his freak flag fly. He’s probably out partying every night.

BLAINE  
(haughty, yet playful)I'll have you know he calls me every night.

SEBASTIAN  
(rolls eyes)And I'm sure he tells you every little thing that happened during his day.

BLAINE  
(thinking of KURT's omission of his time spent with RACHEL) No, Sebastian, not every little thing.

SEBASTIAN  
(sensing a weakness)Trouble in paradise?

BLAINE  
No.  
(rises to leave)  
You know what? I have to get to class. Goodbye, Sebastian.

SEBASTIAN  
I'm just saying, pretty soon he'll be late for a phone call and you won't know if he was out studying or got caught up talking with the new guy he met at the local coffee shop.

BLAINE shoves his trash in the trashcan a little too forcefully as he stalks out the door. Focus in on SEBASTIAN's satisfied smirk.

FADE OUT.


End file.
